


Little Talks

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, peridot and garnet needed more interactions together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: This is a story I wrote back in February of 2018, after Raising the Barn yet before Lapis came back into the series.Peridot steps out of the temple late at night to feel bad about the situation. Garnet joins her to remind her she's not alone, and never will be.
Relationships: Garnet & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I haven't posted more of my Steven Universe stories here is a shame. I wrote quite a few things but never cross-posted them. This story is one of my favorites that I've ever written, reposted here with a few edits/fixes.

Peridot stepped off the warp pad as its light faded, onto the smooth stone of the Temple's hand. The night was cool, the moonlight reflecting off the still ocean. The washing machine and dryer were silent and the laundry line was empty, its human owner staying with his father that night. Peridot walked toward the edge of the hand, stopping and spreading her arms out as a breeze blew over her, bringing with it the smell of salt. After a minute, Peridot lowered her arms, hugging herself and raising her gaze to look at the stars.

The sound of the warp pad activating behind her startled the Gem, making her jump as she looked to see who her company was. "Garnet?!"

The Permafusion stepped off the pad, giving her a faint smile. "Hey Peridot."

Peridot moved her arms, first having them at her side, then behind her back as she struggled to decide on where to put them. She finally settled on leaning on the washer, trying to act casual. "What are you doing here?"

"Future vision." Garnet replied simply, her smile not wavering as she nudged her eye cover.

"Of course..." Peridot muttered, making Garnet chuckle faintly.

"I also heard the warp pad go off." She continued, walking over to Peridot. "So I decided to see what was going on."

"Nothing is going on!" Peridot exclaimed, her feet fidgeting as she tried to remain casual. "I just came out to... Look at the stars!" She gestured vaguely with one arm to the sky, hoping it would satisfy Garnet.

Garnet sat on top of the dryer, her feet still touching the ground. "Is that really all, Peridot?"

Peridot stood up straight, shuffling a bit. The Permafusion always seemed to know when something was going on. "I... Yes...?"

Garnet moved her hand, tapping the top of the washer beside her. Peridot watched for a second, listening to the faint click of her gem hitting the metal top of the appliance before stepping closer to it. Garnet placed her hand on her lap as Peridot turned, trying and failing to haul herself up backwards onto the washer. After a moment she turned around again, climbing onto the appliance and spinning around so that she was sitting, her legs dangling not even halfway to the ground.

"It's about Lapis, isn't it?" Garnet asked gently, her gaze out over the sea.

Peridot glanced at Garnet, then followed her gaze out to the ocean. "Yes... I... I miss her."

"You are her friend, Peridot. Of course you miss her." Garnet replied.

"I thought she was..." Peridot mumbled bitterly, her gaze dropping to her hands in her lap.

Garnet reached over, gently placing her hand on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot looked at it, reaching up and putting her hand on top of it. "I'm certain she was your friend Peridot... But she didn't feel at home here in Earth."

"But she farmed! We had Pumpkin, we built Meep Morps, we watched Camp Pining Hearts!..." Peridot trailed off, pulling Garnet's hand off her shoulder and drawing it to her lap. "Why did she leave...?" The green Gem's voice was quiet. Pained.

Garnet went silent for a moment, letting Peridot keep the loose grip on her hand. "Lapis is a Gem of Blue Diamond's court. Blue Gems have a tendency to be selfish to a fault. They focus so much on their own feelings that they tend to ignore the feelings of those around them - and any consequences that occur because of them."

Peridot didn't respond immediately, flipping over Garnet's hand and gazing at the Gem, the one that belonged to the Sapphire of the fusion, if she recalled correctly. Which she did, of course. She traced a circle around it. "But you're perfect!"

Garnet looked at her in surprise. "Perfect?"

"Your Sapphire." Peridot clarified. "Your Sapphire isn't selfish, clearly."

Garnet gave her a weak smile. "You're wrong Peridot."

Peridot glanced swiftly up at the larger Gem, eyes wide. "But-!"

"My Sapphire isn't perfect. She was an aristocratic Gem, and sometimes it is hard for her to break that mentality." Garnet admitted. "Pearl and I had an argument a long time ago, and Sapphire acted like she was above it. She focused so much on how she felt and how she knew the future would turn out, she didn't realize how her actions were hurting Ruby and Steven. I _defused_ over that argument." Garnet paused, raising her free hand to poof away her eye cover before giving Peridot a small smile. "Thank you, Peridot... But I'm not perfect."

Peridot looked back down at the Gem in Garnet's hand, thinking for a moment before finally letting it go. She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and looking up at space. She felt closer to Garnet with that confession, but... "That didn't really help me feel better..."

Garnet reached over, pulling a startled Peridot into a hug. "We'll still be here for you, Peridot. Steven, Amethyst, Pearl. Even me." Peridot looked up at her, eyes widening. "You're a Crystal Gem, Peridot. We'll always be here when you need us."

Peridot smiled faintly, her hand drifting to touch Garnet's hand briefly before she hugged Garnet's waist tight. "Thanks, Garnet..."

Garnet smiled faintly before gazing up at the stars, the two remaining like that for a bit before the Permafusion shifted. "Come on you clod, we should probably get back in the Temple. I bet Pumpkin is wondering where you are."

Peridot released Garnet, slipping back off the washer and stretching as the larger Gem stood up, replacing her eye cover and starting toward the pad. The green Gem gazed back up at the sky, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, feeling the soft breeze blow around her, bathing Peridot with the scent of salt once more.

"Are you coming?" Garnet's voice was gentle, lightly teasing the smaller Gem as she stood with her arms crossed on the warp pad.

"... Yeah." Peridot opened her eyes, glancing up at the sky once more before turning and walking to the warp pad, stepping up beside the Permafusion.

There was a flash of light as the pad activated, bringing it's occupants back inside. The light faded, leaving the stone hand empty once more.


End file.
